Teach Her, Teacher!
by jennipher
Summary: When Kira keeps getting overpowered in battle, she's had enough. Thinking she's not good enough to be an asset in the field, she seeks out a few extra training lessons from a certain Dr. Tommy Oliver, who's more than happy to oblige. Kira/Tommy. Sexual content.
1. Hazy Days

_**a/n: This is not my first fanfiction and not my first multi-chaptered one, either. But it the first one that has multi-chaptered...chapters. The other one was all chaptered Oneshots. I haven't written anything in a VERY LONG TIME, so excuse me for my errors. Also, this is my first MMPR fanfiction. Please read and review! I did my best to keep them in character as much as I could. The first chapter just introduces the story a bit, but the next ones really heat up really quickly. Thank you!**_

* * *

'_Same shit, different day.'_

Kira leaped towards one of the Tyrannodrones and was immediately swatted away like a fly, back into a tree where her back took the brunt of the impact.

'_It's like this all the time.' _She stumbled to her knees as Ethan landed a kick to its ribs.

'_Everyday I get my ass kicked while the guys have to save me and finish off the enemies.'_ She started running towards the enemy but Conner landed a solid, hard hit to the Tyrannodrones head, knocking it down and then running away.

Kira clenched her fist as Dr. O put a hand on her shoulder and asked her if she was alright. _'I can't take it anymore.'_

* * *

Sitting on her regular schoolyard bench, Kira Ford strummed her guitar. It's been two days since she'd been kicked into the tree, two days since any attacks, two days since her back had started hurting her, and two days since she started thinking about her...extracurricular activities. _'Maybe I could ask Conner and Ethan for some extra training?'_ The image of Conner snickering or not taking her seriously was enough for her to discard that idea.

"Well, I could always ask Dr. O." She _"humphed"_ and blushed. Even though he was only her teacher for three more weeks and about nine or ten years older than her, he was still a very handsome man.

With her pride shrinking, she _"humphed"_ once again and set off to find her science teacher.

* * *

Dr. Tommy Oliver sat at his desk on his break, grading homework assignments he'd been pushing off.

He was bored. Utterly bored and itching for a good fight. He had too much adrenaline pumping through his system. He bit his lip and twitched his leg.

"Dr. O?" His head snapped up at the voice.

"Kira, hey. What's up?" He stood up and sat against the front of his desk, facing his fellow Ranger; whom apparently seemed to be troubled about something.

"What's wrong, Kira?" His eyes narrowed on her hands tightening around her guitar case. She was also avoiding his eyes.

"Well..." She took a deep breath and her chest popped into his vision.

'_The hell...'_ His eyes snapped closed and he rubbed the corners. The image of two very perky, round play things embedded itself into the back of his mind, however; somewhere between two files labeled _"she's gorgeous"_ and _"student/teacher relationships."_

"Dr. O!" Kira called out loudly. He didn't respond so she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Tommy brought his head up with a loud "Huh?!"

"I asked if you wouldn't mind training me after school." Tommy licked his dry lips and tried to push those images away.

"Sure, I can do that. What about Conner and Ethan?"

Her teeth clenched and she shrugged. She didn't want to be mean, but she wanted a one-on-one session. "They're too busy with either a date or a club."

"Too bad for them. Well, meet me by my Jeep at three and we'll head to the lab. Sound good?"

Kira smiled and he grinned. "Yeah, that's good. Thanks Dr. O!"

"No Problem. See ya later."

* * *

It was now 3:05 and Kira was getting anxious. Standing by Dr. O's Jeep, she tried not to think about how she might be getting in the way or how odd it would be for her science teacher to be giving her extra fighting lessons outside of school. _'I think we crossed the teacher/student line when we became Rangers.'_ She huffed and started tapping her foot.

"Sorry I'm late, Principal Randall found me." He made an unhappy face and she laughed.

"S'alright, I just got here."

"Well than, shall we?" He motioned towards his vehicle.

"We shall."

With that, all of Kira's worries left and so did they, with the sound of soft rock floating through the air through the Jeeps speakers.

* * *

When the smell of fresh cut grass and open air caught her attention, Kira knew she had to tell him her reason for extra training. She looked over at her teacher and blushed.

Somewhere along the drive back to his house he had unbuttoned the top three buttons and she could see the top of his chest. _'It's not like I haven't seen him in his usual tanks before.' _With the wind still blowing through his hair, he looked like some cliché, picturesque man that you'd see in those stupid romantic movies_. 'Oh he's gorgeous alright.'_ She turned away and covered her mouth behind her hand so she could grin. She almost squealed with excitement.

"Are you going to get out?" She jumped when she saw him leaning against her door. Quickly gathering herself, and her courage, she popped out with a quick "Yeah."

"Let me change and we can start. You know where the bathrooms are." He smiled and jogged to his room.

Immediately heading for the oh-so-familiar bathroom, she changed into her jogging tank and shorts. Sighing, she looked in the mirror and hoped it wasn't too tight to be inappropriate or get in the way of their training. Grabbing her shoes she headed for the kitchen where Dr. O was already waiting for her. Wearing his usual tank and sweats when he worked out, the man was still handsome. _'Hold on...is that..?'_

"Is that a tattoo? " Dr. O jumped around and gave a cheeky grin. Her smile faltered as her loins tightened.

"Yeahp. I got one for each Ranger that I've been." She took a closer look at the imprint on the back of his right shoulder blade, and indeed it was the Green Ranger helmet. She could also make out the outline of his current Black Dino Ranger helmet.

"That's cool Doc. I like it."

"Thanks. Now, you ready?" He started heading towards the sliding doors to his backyard.

"Hold on. There's something I wanted to tell you first."

He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" She summoned all the courage she had from somewhere and started.

"It seems that every time we fight an enemy, I'm always the first person to go down. I've thought about it and I realize that I'm just not as good as the rest of you. That's why I would like it if you could help train me at least once a week for a while. So I can help the team out more."

She looked to the floor and muttered. "And it's also why the other guys aren't here. I'd like it to be just a one-on-one thing." The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her mentor.

She glanced up at him through her lashes and caught him staring at her. "Err, sorry Doc. I didn't mean to ask like this."

_'I should leave. I should've asked him like this earlier. He's going to be upset.'_

"Kira, look at me. Look at me!" She bit her lip, clenched her fists, and looked her mentor right in the eyes. His eyes burned with something she wasn't well-known with but it made her insides churn.

"Kira, you are by no means a burden to the team. You are a very valuable asset and we couldn't do what we do without you. Please know that. Don't ever think otherwise. I'll be more than happy to give you, or any of the team members, extra lessons if you want." He looked her in the eyes and found himself thinking that she had a pretty set of browns with a small flake of green.

Kira relaxed and gave him her best smile. "Thank you, Doc." He returned the gesture.

"You're welcome. I know it's not easy for everyone. I already knew karate when I became a Ranger. You guys didn't, right?" He noticed her still biting her lip. She nodded.

"Then Conner and Ethan are in the same boat. They don't know karate either. It's the Morphers giving you the extra help. So please, don't worry. I'll help you." Tommy smiled at his student and felt a tightening he hasn't felt in a long time.

"And for the record, I'll train you five times a week, not just one. Good?" Again with the eyebrow lifting.

She started to say something about all the homework that he had assigned to them, but he interrupted; "Teachers orders."

Kira nodded and licked her lips. She had a feeling that she would enjoy her extra training.

* * *

_**Sorry this one is so short. Hopefully the next ones will be longer! Please review!**_


	2. Just Warming Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own**** MMPR.**

Ages are addressed in here, for those of you concerned. I would like to think of Tommy to look like how Jason D. Frank actually look likes in real life, except maybe a little less tattoos. God he's a beautiful man. I would like to thank **The Writing Therapist **for beating this for me! So, thank you so much! I appreciate all of those who reviewed, followed, or anything else of this story - it means I'm doing something right. I want to write an action story but I have no experience and this is kind of like my gateway to learning how to do that. Lastly, please leave me some feedback. If it gets to dull in places or if something sounds stupid or repetitive, blahblahblah. Let me know! Thank you!

* * *

As Kira stood under the beaming sun in her mentor's backyard, she was beginning to think this was a bad idea. Dr. Oliver had a good five acres of land, maybe more, but there wasn't any sign of shade unless you went back inside. They haven't even started and she was already sweating. _'I'm going to die here, I just know it.' _

"First things first: always do warm-ups." The thought of bending over to touch her toes made Kira's back ache and she absentmindedly winced.

"What, want to quit already?" Dr. O quirked a grin. She may be a fellow Ranger, friend, and his student but that didn't mean he was going to be going easy on her. Somehow he doubted she would even want him too.

"Nah. My back still hurts a little from being thrown into the tree the other day, but I'm good to go! So, what kind of warm-ups did you have in mind?" Tommy made a mental note to look for any signs of pain when exercising her back. He'd been thrown into a tree one too many times and knew how it felt.

"We stretch first to loosen up the muscles and then we go jogging. Sound okay?"

"Perfect."

"Great. Now, the first stretch I want you to do us just breathe." She sarcastically started heavily breathing and he rolled his eyes.

"Stand with your feet together, hands at your side, relax your neck and inhale slowly for five seconds. Hold that breath for five more seconds and then slowly release that breath for five seconds. Do this five times. I'll also be warming up with you."

"Alright. I can do that. I used to do this to help me calm down before performing." Kira took her stance, closed her eyes and began.

Tommy closed his eyes and started his usual morning ritual. Today was different, however. There was the usual breeze blowing, the intense heat (which had yet to bother him) and the sounds of the local animals. If he concentrated hard enough, he could even hear the sound of loose leaves blowing in the wind. Something else was added to the peaceful scenery today.

Kira.

He popped an eye open to see how she was doing and his other eye swiftly opened as well. Kira was a striking young woman, he'd admit. With the sun shimmering down on her and her sandy hair in pigtails, she looked peaceful. Gorgeous.

Beautiful.

He blinked back memories of a Pink Ranger he used to call beautiful.

'_Watch it, Tommy.'_ He bit down on the inside of his lip as his eyes locked onto a bead of sweat and followed the liquid trail from below her ear to the hollow of her neck, down her clavicle, and then disappearing inside her shirt, where her chest was slowly rising up and down. Before he knew it, his eyes retraced that line.

'_Son of a bitch.'_ He placed both hands over his groin until his growing problem went away. Not that she could see anything. _'Right. Stop that Tommy.'_ He began to sweat.

Clearing his throat, he began the next set of warm-ups. "Next we stretch the back." It was small, almost unnoticeable, but there was a look of worry on Kira's face.

"Stand with your feet together, inhale deeply then lift both our arms over your head with your palms facing the sky, stretching your arms as high as they'll go. Then bend down and touch your toes for five seconds and then stretch it out again for another five seconds." Once again, he demonstrated the technique. He watched as Kira copied his movements five times.

As Kira stretched skywards, loosening the lumbar muscles, Tommy couldn't help but notice how her tank top would rise up and he caught a glimpse of her stomach. Not to mention that her breasts were being pushed his way. He could also see down her shirt whenever she bent over to touch her toes.

'_Get a damn grip!' _

"Good. How's your back?" He eyed her response.

"Doin' okay. I never thought to stretch it out." She seemed to be in good shape so he continued.

'_Good.'_ "Then lets stretch it some more. This time, stand with your feet apart. Perfect. Now cup your hands behind your neck and slowly rotate just your middle section from left to right. That's good. Since you said your back was hurting, I want you to do this ten times."

Inwardly, Kira winced. Her lower back was starting a light throb. But since asking for extra lessons was her idea, she would deal with it. So she hid her grimaces as her teacher tortured her muscles through thirty more minutes of "warming-up." She had to bend and touch her toes again. Do fifteen push-ups and sit-ups, twenty jumping jacks, and they were just now calming down by repeating the breathing exercise.

She looked at the person who was currently trying to make her have a heart attack. His body looked strained, even though he was trying to relax. Like something was bothering him. But she was happy to find him sweating just as much as she was. "You okay Dr. O?"

He gave a half grunt/half nod. "Ready for the next part?" That was a mischievous smile if she ever saw one.

"Depends. What is it?" She placed her right foot behind her just in case he decided to start throwing punches.

"A two mile run down the road. A mile there and a mile back." He was staring her down now. _'A challenge, huh?' _Fine, she would bite.

"Cool. But if I get there first, you have to tell me more about your early days as a Ranger." He gave her an incredulous look.

"I mean, if you wouldn't mind. I'm just really interested in hearing about the others and what it was like and Zordon and Alpha and-"

"Kira."

He was looking at her in a way that made her toes curl, giving her a smile that he rarely showed to anyone. Her heart rate increased. "Sir…"

'_Stop biting your lip Kira.'_ "I would be more than happy to tell you all about the good ol' days: if you can beat me there." He gave her a wink and started walking towards the road, taking his place on the runner's side.

As she stood beside him, she smirked. "Don't go easy on me old man!" She used his stunned expression to her advantage and took off at a light pace.

"Hey, that's cheating!" He took off after her. "And I'm not old. I'm only 25." He muttered to himself. He caught up to her in no time.

"Cheater."

"You didn't say there were any rules." She snickered at his hurt expression.

His only response was to call her a cheater again. She stuck her tongue out at him. "So how often do you do this?" Tommy glanced at his running partner and looked away at the sight of her chest jiggling up and down as she ran.

"E-Every morning. Or night. Depends on if I have a lead on anything Dino or if Mesogog's minions want to make an appearance."

"Geeze Doc. You're a busy man." It was silent after that and Tommy didn't like that. He couldn't get his mind of the sight of her glossy skin and bobbing chest. The image buried itself in his mind and made its way to his groin where it gleefully gave him growing pains. _'Not again!'_

As he stumbled around for a second to readjust himself, Kira gained the lead. Apparently he was an ass man because he couldn't take his eyes away from her peach-shaped bottom and all of its roundness.

His hand twitched and he found himself wanting to grab a handful of her ass and squeeze. _'She probably has enough to overfill my hands.' _He looked at his huge palms and imagined Kira's bottom in them. Or her chest.

He promptly tripped over his feet.

He didn't land on solid ground of course. Oh no. Nope. Because fate was against him today. He had to trip right into Kira's back and what'd'ya know? He was laying on top of that fine ass he was ogling just seconds ago.

'_Straight out of a damn romance novel.'_ Tommy grunted and shifted to the right to get up but was cut off by a moan from the woman below him. He looked down and jumped up, but not before noticing the end of a bruise on her back. _'My hips have a mind of their own, it appears.' _He helped her up and tried to hide his erection at the same time. Some inner voice reminded that she had just felt his erection, so why bother?

Tommy scanned her over. Other than being red in the face, she seemed fine. "I'm sorry. I hit a rock and tripped. You okay?" He gave her his best _'I'm really worried and totally not thinking about squeezing your ass at all,' _smile.

"Y-yeah. I think so. Watch where you're running next time bud!" He cracked a smile. She was either appallingly calm about this or pretending she didn't notice. He chose the latter option. _'Come on Tommy, you can do this. She's your student. And underage.'_ That inner voice he had recently acquired reminded him that she would be legal in three more weeks. And not his student anymore either.

'_Not helping!'_

"Good to hear it. Let's head back." He turned tail and started walking, not jogging.

"Sooo…does this mean I win? You know, since I technically _was_ there before you…" He pretended to ponder the question for a minute. Kira pouted and he gave in.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You win. This time." He chuckled at her grin.

* * *

Back at Dr. O's house, Kira was about to come out of her skin and was jumping at almost anything. Her cheeks were painted a permanent red, her heart was about to bust a vessel and her body felt like she was standing next to a raging fire.

She couldn't get rid of the feeling of him pressing into her. His weight felt good. She was sure that he didn't meant to push his erection into her, but you could also say that she didn't mean to push back. He was hot, heavy, and thick against her thin running shorts.

She wanted to feel it again.

'_So this is how it happens. This is how I melt in a puddle of goo and die.'_ She was being irrational and she knew it, but she was overwhelmed.

"I have a question." Kira squeaked and turned to Dr. O.

"Huh?" Was she in trouble, because she felt like she was with the way he was staring at her like that.

"Have you seen the bruise on your back?" Bruise?

"What bruise?"

'_So she doesn't know.'_ His expression softened. "I didn't mean to, but when I tripped," she flushed. "I noticed a dark bruise on your back. Maybe from being thrown into the tree the other day?"

"Oh. Most likely. But it's just a bruise; it'll be gone in a few days." She waved the problem away.

"I know, but I don't want you in pain. I have something that'll help you." He disappeared into his bathroom and then came back before she could say she was alright. He was holding a brown jar that looked oily.

Kira pointed at it and backed away. "What the hell is that?"

"This is my little secret. It's called Castor Oil. I use it on any injury and it's gone within a week or two, depending on how bad it is. Take a simple bug bite: put a dab of it on and it's gone with the hour." She was still weary.

But she took the bottle he offered her anyways. "Umm…thanks. I'll be…right back." She muttered as she walked into the guest bathroom. Eyeing her regular clothes that still littered the floor, she decided to keep wearing her exercise clothes.

With a vague thought about how she liked her clothes laying around on his floor, she eyed the bottle before lifting her shirt up.

* * *

As Tommy gulped down a bottle of water he drew himself some lines. Ranger stuff was Ranger stuff. Teacher duties were teacher duties. Simple as that. But Kira was also a close friend because of said Ranger stuff. Yes, they were closer than a teacher and student should be, but they needed a good bond in order to work efficiently in the field together as Rangers. Any other thoughts would have to go away. It was just wrong. Besides, he could lose his job. Nodding to himself, he sipped some more water.

When Kira stumbled into the living room looking worried and anxious however, those lines he just drew himself went out the window.

"What's up?'

"Imighthaveaproblem." She blurted.

"Ohh-kay. What's wrong?"

"It's…well…You know how…Ugh." She cupped her face in her palms.

"Kira."

She straightened her back, squared her shoulders, and looked him in the eyes. "Can I just show you? I don't mean to be out of place, but it'd be easier if I could just show you." Her face looked like it was fire. He thought about those damn lines before he nodded. He took a sip of liquid courage. Well, water anyways.

Kira turned around and damn if she didn't lift her shirt and sports bra over her head and hold them to her chest.

Tommy Oliver spat his drink out for two reasons: one, the woman he had been ogling earlier just took her shirt off in front of him in his house, and two, her back was one giant purple map of a bruise. Almost web-like. He pushed his hormones through the back door.

"What the hell? Are you okay?"

"Umm, yeah. I just…I just can't…reach." Her head hung low and he could just see her blushing from his seat.

Oh. Well then. _'Dammit Kira, You're not making this easy for me.' _

"Ah. Okay. Want my help?" _'No Tommy, she just took her top off in front of you and told you she couldn't reach her back for no reason. Yeahp. That's it. Genius!'_

'_Oh dear god, please. You can touch me anywhere!'_ She bit her cheek to contain her excitement.

"P-please. If you don't mind. It's bothering me." She squeezed her legs together.

Tommy knew he was in for it when he nodded and told her to follow him to his bathroom. He couldn't conjure up a decent explanation as to why they were going to his bathroom instead of the kitchen.

The air around Kira grew tight and thin as she followed him to his bathroom. Her teacher's bathroom. Even though the door was open and the bathroom was bigger than her bedroom at home, she still felt like she was stuck in a confined space with Dr. O. She held her clothes tighter to her chest.

'_Oh screw this! I'll be 18 in three weeks. I'm entitled to a damn crush.'_ Trying not to look desperate as she stood in front of his mirror, she slightly loosened her limbs. As Dr. O stood behind her, his heavily muscled body overshadowed her. She felt more exposed than ever. She felt small compared to his athletic build. But she also felt safe, like he would protect her from any damage.

'_He would you idiot. We're fellow Rangers.'_ Kira trailed her eyes from some tattoos that she hadn't seen before and met Dr. O's eyes in the mirror and she nearly moaned. _'What a man!'_

Tommy bit his bottom lips as their eyes met and reached for the bottle. As the slick gel poured into his hand, he steeled himself against the onslaught on hormones that was about to bombarded him.

He rubbed his hands together and looked at Kira one more time. She smiled. He breathed deep and set to work. Trying not to throw caution to the wind, he placed both hands on her shoulder blades; rubbing his thumbs in circles as he went up to her shoulders and then back down, repeating it until he saw her visibly relax.

Her head fell to the right, exposing her long neck. Images flashed through his mind of bending her against the counter and attacking her neck with his tongue and teeth and pulling on her tantalizing pigtails while his hips attacked something else.

He nearly did.

But he chose to bite down hard on his tongue instead.

His fingers tightened on her sides and Kira let out a low moan. As his erection throbbed against his sweat pants he rubbed his fingers before realizing they were on the sides of her breasts. He snapped his fingers over her back and gently rubbed the top of the bruise. _'Dammit Tommy, you should've put pants on!'_

He noticed that she winced as he skimmed the middle of the bruise so he paid more attention to that area. As he reached her lower back he realized that one of them had taken a step closer to the other because he was once again pressing against her.

She didn't say anything about it, though.

Quite the contrary actually. Kira was staring at him with a fire in her eyes that made his blood boil and his toes curl. He took a bold step and pressed against her more.

She bit her bottom lip and licked the wound as he dipped his thumbs into her shorts and skimmed the top of the round bottom he admired. His hands almost completely enveloped both of her sides as he brought his massive palms up and back to the side of her breasts, gently squeezing with his fingertips. He was still staring in her eyes.

Her breath hitched and she mentally cursed the tall man with the thick, spiky black hair that was currently standing behind her and pressing his large erection into her. She gambled with fate and slightly pushed back against him. Her eyes hooded over as he let out a hot breath against her ear.

Dr. O was the one to break the silence.

"Go get dressed and let me wash my hands. I'll take you home." His voice was strained, almost raspy.

"Why?" No way in hell she wanted to leave now!

"To be honest, I don't want to train you with your back like this. I don't it to hurt you anymore than it already is. Training can wait until it's gone." She gave him her best pout and he gave in. "Fine. You can still come over to do warm-ups, but that's it. If you're lucky, I might let you help me clean the lab." He gave her his best stern expression and she laughed.

Like standing in her teacher bathroom half naked and dry-humping was completely normal.

"Okay."

* * *

The ride home was silent, aside from the radio, but not uncomfortable. In fact, it was a very peaceful dusk as they pulled up to her home.

"Thanks Dr. O. For everything." Giving him her brightest smile, she headed towards the door.

"You're welcome." He muttered as he watched her hips sway. "Wait!"

At his shout, Kira turned around.

"Same time tomorrow." She nodded and walked in her house and he drove off.

"Mom? Dad? Anyone home?" When she was greeted with silence, she did a very un-Kira like thing.

She squealed.

* * *

Even though no one else was there, Tommy slammed his bedroom door shut behind him. He hastily unzipped his pants and palmed his pulsing erection, already dripping with pre-cum.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time Tommy?"


	3. Irresistable Force

**a/n: **Hi, i'm sorry it's taken me so long. I had finals, a horrible vacation (lost my wallet, car broke down, had to wait nearly 5 hours for my parents to come pick me up AT THE NEXT STATE BORDER, and then the ride home.) Horrible.

And then this chapter. I hate this chapter with a passion. I'm not good at small talk, which is why I'm doing this story, haha. Props to the beta! But, I think for the most part, the first half of this chapter just doesn't pan out very well. It was supposed to include actual conversations with the rest of the team, but after my vacation, I said "fuck it."

**SOME VERY IMPORTANT NOTES:  
**

1.) MIT does not have a Paleontology category. So Tommy and Hayley couldn't have gotten their degrees together. Not in OUR REAL WORLD.  
2.) The DRACOREX mentioned is real and has connections to a Hogwarts. It's name literally translates to "Dragon King." Seeing as how Tommy's first outfit was the Dragon, I found it fitting.

3.) There are 4 songs that heavily influence the beat, tempo, and setting to this story, and you need to listen to them. Like really, try to listen.

Coheed and Cambria -Here we are Juggernaut (just about perfect for the story)  
Jane's Addition - Underground (mainly just the music, not vocals), Irresistible Force  
Seether - Words as Weapons

4.) You'll notice that I've switched from '_blank'_ to _blank_, when someone is thinking. I have yet to change it in previous chapters. I did this because with the quotes, it reads really weird to me and doesn't look or sound (?) right. Also, I can never use lay/laid/layed right in a sentence, so feel free to correct me.

I'm sorry for the long note, so please enjoy! I would love some feedback! Thank you to all those who reviewed/Favorited/followed/etc...

* * *

The next day didn't go as Kira had planned. She was prepared for awkward stares and hesitant conversations, but there were none. The day went by so smoothly, it was over before she knew it. In fact, she was at Dr. O's house before she could blink. _What a relief._

"Ready for warm-ups?" Her teacher glanced at her through the corner of his eyes with his hands still on the gearshift. She boldly met his eyes.

"Definitely."

* * *

Once again in her work-out clothes, Kira followed the instructions Dr. O gave her. The sun was just as hot as it was yesterday and didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. She exploded in a slew of curses as she bent her back the wrong way.

"You okay?"

"Peachy." She straightened up and started over.

"Wanna stop or take a break?"

"Nah. I'm all good Doc." She gave him a wink and bent forward, missing his eyes resting on her chest.

Clearing his throat, Tommy carefully brought up yesterdays race. "So Kira, you did win the race yesterday."

"You're right. That means you have to talk." She chuckled at his fake grimace.

"Alright, I'll talk. Just don't ask my shoe size." He bent forward and touched his toes.

"Hmm…what's your shoe size?" She stifled her giggle.

"Non-ya." He grinned.

"You promised." He swore that she shook her chest on purpose. Then again, that might have been his imagination as he straightened back up.

"Nope." She stood straight and started twisting her torso to the left. Giving him her best puppy-eyes, she asked again; "Please, with a cherry on top?"

He huffed and gave in. Maybe it was just Kira. He didn't know. "Fine, you win. Besides, I love cherries." He mumbled his answer.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't understand your mumbling." Her shoulders were starting to shake with laughter.

"I said I'm a size 13 and half." He turned his head to the side while he finished his last torso rotation.

_Geeze. No wonder, hehe. _"Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know, haha," he said as he winked. "What's next?"

"Well, let's see…" They headed toward the road to start their jog. "Tell me about Zordon."

Tommy almost tripped. He didn't expect that. "Why do you want to know about him? _What_ do you want to know about him?" He glanced at her as they started jogging for any signs of her misleading.

"Well, I want to know why you became a Ranger in the first place and about your leader. Who was your leader? What about your teammates – what were they like, what was it like with them. That kinda stuff."

_Well damn, she IS interested. _For a reason that Tommy didn't know, the fact that Kira, his science student, fellow Ranger and friend, was interested in knowing more about the original Rangers and Zordon made his heart tingle. It made him happy. Made him smile. It made him wonder about…other things.

"It's a long story, Kira." If he was going to tell her, then he wouldn't sugar-coat things and talk to her like a child. _God knows she isn't a child with a chest like that._

"Good thing I'm not a child, huh?" She looked him in the eyes with a sincerity he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Yeah." He looked at her again. _Yeah, definitely not a child._

* * *

Tommy didn't even make it to the chair when they got back to his house. Instead, he plopped on the floor right in front of it and leaned his head against the soft cushion and tried to get his breathing under control. Kira dropped down next to him, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Whooo. What a run!" He could only nod. He spent most of his run staring at her bobbing chest. "Alrighty. So how about those questions?"

Right. He almost forgot about those. He would answer anything she could throw at him, but first he had to make sure she was okay. "Sure. How's your back though?" Her head turned towards his.

"It's…okay. The bruise is still there. It's been worse." _She's still in pain._

"I'll be right back." Before she could reply, he was up and in his bathroom getting the Castor Oil. Could he really put himself through this again? He was an adult; he was supposed to be able to handle things like this. For some reason, when it came to Kira, he just didn't seem to care here lately. _She didn't seem to mind yesterday. About anything, not even when I… _Tommy wasn't one to blush but thinking about pressing himself into her soft backside made his cheeks rosy, not to mention what he was thinking of doing to her when he came home last night. _Just let things grow on there own. Go from there._

With that in mind, Tommy returned to Kira, who was busy rubbing her shoulders and looked like she was in pain.

"Do you want me to put some of this on again?" He was an adult, he reminded himself as he looked in her eyes. Her eyes read pain and he didn't hesitate to sit behind her and help slip her undershirts off. It wouldn't hit him until later on tonight just what he had done. _Oh, fuck me._

Kira pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them as he spread his cold, gooey fingers on her back. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of his fingers. Although she couldn't see him in the mirror this time, it didn't mean it was any less enjoyable. The coolness of the oil calmed the rapid thumping her back had started after he left and his fingers only added to it.

Her head lolled to the other side and she imagined herself being curled up in his arms, being held like something he would treasure most. She swooped the hair that had fallen out of her ponytail off her neck so he could rub her neck. Her fingertips grazed his and she almost grabbed his hand and never let go. Her legs quivered, gave out, and laid out in front of her.

* * *

Tommy stared at the display of legs in front of him. And stared.

And kept staring until his hands reached her shoulder blades. He gently rubbed and tried to ignore the swell of breast he could see.

She was a feast for the eyes.

And he was a hungry man.

Her head leaned back, exposing the graceful curvature of her neck and clavicle. Her lips parted and she licked them as if starving. Her left leg trailed up and down his left leg and then enclosed it within her legs.

He trailed his hands down her side and confidently grasped her waist and pulled her firmly against his groin. Her head slowly lifted to his face and was greeted with an intense stare that made her insides catch fire. Those eyes spoke volumes. It made her want to push him down on the floor and catch his mouth with hers. She calmed those instincts.

Instead, she loosened her arms from her clothes, leaving her bare to the world. His eyes ever strayed from hers, however. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers through his hair, closed her eyes, and placed a soft, but firm kiss against his neck. Her nipples tightened in the cold air as she rubbed the skin behind his ear with her thumb.

Tommy Oliver devoured the sight of her bare breasts. He placed his hands on her toned stomach and slowly slid them upwards, briefly cupping and pinching the nipples (and even enjoying the soft gasp Kira gave him in his ear) before holding one should blade with one hand and holding her stomach again with the other. He buried his face in her neck and kissed her there.

Her hands tightened in his hair and his hands tightened on her body in response.

Her voice was raspy, sultry. Sexy. And making his erection even more painful. "Tommy…?"

"Yes, Kira?" He pulled her tighter against his groin, making sure she was aware of his protruding problem. Her right hand trailed from his hair, down his neck, and nestled itself on his right arm on her stomach.

He interlaced their fingers. _Please don't let things get awkward._

"Tell me about how you became a Ranger. Please." He smiled against her neck. Pulling back, he rested his head on top of hers and pulled her into his arms as they sat against the couch.

"Well, it's cliché, really. I was just a normal high school student. I've been studying Karate since I was a child and Rita Repulsa, the enemy, saw me one day and cast a spell on me. It turned me evil and into her own Green Ranger. With me at her side, she could stand a fighting chance at beating the Power Rangers." He looked down at Kira and was glad to see that she was listening intently. He smiled and continued.

"I wasn't nice. You've seen pictures of Kimberly, the Pink Ranger, right?" She nodded. "Well, she asked me to meet her somewhere the day before and because of Rita, I couldn't. I really liked her and I was being mean to her and her friends. But eventually, the Power Rangers were able to break the spell on me and asked me to join. So I did. Kimberly even forgave me enough so we could date, haha." His heart ached to see his old teammates again. His fingers closed around hers. She squeezed his fingers and suddenly he didn't hurt.

"What was she like – what where they all like?"

He was touched – he really was. As he told his story, he thought about how often he got to openly talk about his friends - very rarely, if at all. Sure, Hayley knew some things about his past, but that was her own doing. He didn't openly tell her anything, and didn't feel like it. She was an amazing friend and colleague that helped him out in more situations than he could thank her for, but he thought it would be awkward to talk about his past…love interests.

Making friends was easy for him, but that wasn't the hard part. The hard part came when said friends wondered why he never spoke much about his past. Part of the job of being a Ranger was that being a Ranger was a _secret._ He couldn't just tell someone he was a Power Ranger.

Not with Kira, though.

He was able to speak to her in a way that made him feel…something. He couldn't put a name to it yet. Even though he could be open with her, it wasn't the same with his teammates, not even Trent, who practically became a Ranger the same way he did. Kira was…different.

And he liked that.

_Likes her,_ he corrected himself.

Tommy knew, as an adult and teacher, he should address their recent "hands-on" activities, but a part of him liked the sneaking around and not knowing what was going to happen next. In fact, he could almost say he was looking forward to it. Tommy was sure Kira was thinking the same thing. _I hope._

He looked down at the object of his recent affections and found her eyes fighting a losing battle against sleep. He smiled against her hair and kissed her head, not thinking of it.

"Come on, time to go home."

* * *

Kira did notice, however, how Dr. O kissed her head. Be it out of friendship or something else, she didn't care. She sighed as she lay on her bed and thought about today.

"Today was definitely more open, more bold. More so on his part." She turned off her lamp and rolled over. "Maybe this can go somewhere." She snorted. "After I graduate of course. I wonder what everyone would think."

* * *

Tommy sat in his chair in the lab, categorizing footage that he couldn't quite make out yet without Hayley's help. Clicking the save button, he propped his feet up on his desk and grabbed a nearby small metal puzzle dinosaur Hayley had given him a few weeks after they became friends. He had missed her companionship as he went off for his Doctorate and she went to MIT. They stayed in touch, which has turned out to be helpful, but even though she seemed to be interested at times, she wasn't what he wanted.

He knew what he wanted, somewhat. He wanted someone who was brave, mature, down to earth, smart and knew what they wanted out of life. He wanted someone who had passion and was passionate about things. And while Hayley nailed every one of those things, she just didn't fit right somehow. She was passionate about her work, yes, but there were times where her work seemed to consume her.

He thought about how close he's been getting to Kira recently and paused in his thoughts. Did he dare?

He put down the Dracorex puzzle, took it apart, and put it back together before he had his answer.

Yes, he did dare.

He matched Kira up with his mental checklist and there was an instant bingo.

Yes, Kira was still in high school, but only for three more weeks. Yes, she was younger than he was, but his adopted parents were eleven years apart and no one gave a damn. There no laws prohibiting him to seek her out once she graduated, either. He racked his brain some more…attributes.

She was beautiful. She was vibrant and always roaring and ready to go at anything that came her way. She was levelheaded yet hardheaded. Smart. Wise beyond her years. She was not the kind of person that easily gave up. As he thought about her some more, he seemed to find more and more things about her he liked.

He stared at the assembled dinosaur. Took it apart. Reassembled it. Stared at it for exactly two minutes and fifteen seconds before admitting it.

"I like her. If what's happening now continues after she graduates, then I'll do something about it. I'll... act on it." He headed to bed to think on it some more. "Geeze Tommy, could you have sounded anymore like a 12 year old?" He scolded himself and hurried up. He had school tomorrow.

* * *

**a/n: **Please leave me some feedback or your thoughts, I greatly appreciate it.


	4. Whiskey and Chocolate

**a/n: Disclaimer: I do not own anything.** So. I'm sorry for the delay. I was on the interstate earlier this month and a tire blew. Then I had a breakdown about my epilepsy. Vacation sucked. Lost my wallet in another state, and then the car broke down on the way back and I had to wait 7 hours in the blistering GA heat for my parents to come get my boyfriend and I. Had the car in the shop the next day and it's been 2 weeks and it still isn't fixed. HOW LONG CAN IT TAKE TO JUST PUT A NEW ENGINE IN IT!? And then school shat on me with projects and homework and reading. Oh, and this past Friday, my neighbor/friend/confidante decided to blow a hole in her head.

Oh, and my birthday was on the 18th. Not particularly a good one either. Or a good week. Or month.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed/favorited/followed, etc… it's greatly appreciated. I love the feedback, so keep it coming! And thank you for those who pointed out something that I didn't even realize I had put in the story. Ha. Big chapter, here. If I haven't responded to a review, I'll get to it as soon as I can. Promise. Also, THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL BETA, THEWRITINGTHERAPIST

Music inspiration: This time it's really more for me to actually write since I really wasn't in the mood to…  
Jessie J/Ariana/Nicki – Bang Bang (omg it's so catchy!)  
Jessie J –Thunder  
Nicki Minaj – Anaconda (I just…I can't get enough.)  
Lindsay Stirling – Master Of Tides.

* * *

Tommy put down his green pen and sagged against his desk; he was finally done grading backed-up research papers and beyond tired. Between his usual afternoon routine with Kira, making a final that met the Board of Educations requirement but also wouldn't kill his students, and also prepping for prom on Friday, he really didn't have much time to himself to actually sleep. He was just lucky Mesogog hadn't decided to show up yet.

His stomach growled.

Begrudgingly, he got up and headed toward his lab where he kept his secret stash of goodies. He deserved some. He entered the code, but tripped on the first step.

"Damn it. I need sleep." Placing his right hand on the wall, he guided his way to a hidden mini-fridge and frowned.

"Looking for these?" He twirled around and faced a devious looking Hayley, who was tossing the chocolate bar he was looking for in her hands. His eyes narrowed.

"May I have that, please?" He took a step foreword and she took a step back. His teeth clenched.

"This? This yummy looking Hershey's bar?" She placed her fingers on the edge and started slowly opening it. She peered over her eyelashes at her colleague.

"Hayley." He warned.

"Tommy." She ripped a slice down.

"May I please have it?"

"It depends." Another rip.

"On what?" He watched her rip open his chocolate bar.

"Tell me what's been going on with you."

He looked up. "What?"

"You know what I mean. Every time I see you at the Cybercafé you look so worn out and it just gets worse when we're down here working on finding more Dino Eggs or trying to find out what Mesogog's up to. Several of your students have come to me in the café saying that you look tired, including all the Rangers. And honestly, I'm glad they said something to me. Now, tell me what's going on in that mind of yours." She handed him the candy and watched as he ate it and relaxed his shoulders before answering her.

"It's not a lot, really. Er, not as bad as it seems, I promise." He gave her a cheeky grin. _This is how it should be. Hayley's my own age. I should be flirting with her, dating her. _Tommy slyly looked Hayley over and mentally assessed any reaction. When there was no reaction, not even the slightest stammer in his heart, he knew it wouldn't ever work out with his friend. Of course, he already knew that, but he needed a reminder.

And with this reminder came the full on acknowledgement that his heart was only stammering for Kira. _And that's really putting things into perspective._

"Don't be coy with me! I'm here as your friend to help you, so let me help you. Or next time I'll eat the damn chocolate." Cue the sharp look that made his stomach sink. _I wonder if she knows about Kira? _He bit the inside of his cheek._ I wonder what she would think…_

"Persistent, aren't you?" She crossed her arms and settled into a nearby chair.

"It's how I graduated from MIT and got me here. Go on, get to it." He sat down in his desk chair, unbuttoned the top two buttons, and undid his tie. Sighed.

"I haven't been sleeping as well lately. I've got last minute research papers to grade and apparently I'm on the prom committee…" Hayley stifled a laugh. "Hey, do you want me to talk or not?"

"I'm sorry, go on." She grinned.

"Anyways. Principal Randall personally voted me for the position. I also have finals to prepare, and then graduation. Oh, and Mesogog and his minions. So, I've just got a load on my shoulders." He peered at Hayley for a reaction.

"Bullshit."

His eyes flew open. "I-I'm sorry?!"

"Bullshit."

Oh look, his mouth could stammer now, too.

"I don't…what?"

"I. Don't. Believe. You." She crossed her legs.

"W-why?"

"You had much more to do in college, including field research, trips, and the volunteer hours you had to do to even become a teacher, and you handled it swiftly. In fact, you handled college almost better than I did. Then again, I _did_ go on to go to MIT. So this should be nothing to you. What's really going on?"

He looked at her, almost looking right past her. Silent. Not moving. _She's right, ya know? _

He couldn't tell her, though. Could he? She'd disapprove, call the cops, get him fired, something! Though he didn't lie to her, he didn't tell her the whole truth, and she saw through that. Hayley was always like that – able to see through the bullshit. _She tells you how it is. Upfront. Truthful. Caring._ _Maybe…I could try…?_

"Well? Remember, I'm here as a friend."

He hung his head. "I can't tell you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen with Mesogog or Trent? What about the others? Is everyone alright?"

"No, it has nothing to do with Mesogog or the others. Everyone is fine. I just…can't tell you." He ran a hand through his thick hair.

It was silent for a moment before Hayley spoke again. "Does this have anything to do with Kira coming by after school for extra training lessons?"

His head sprang up.

"Bingo." She stood up and headed towards his house entrance to leave. "Tommy, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just know that I am a friend you can talk to. I won't judge."

She got about half-way before a soft "wait" made her pause. She turned, smiled, and gladly sat right back down. "I'm here."

His nodded his head, which was still hanging low. He tapped his left foot before getting up and striding towards the hidden fridge. He took out two whiskey glasses and the said whiskey to pour into them. He poured enough to fill each glass up.

He handed one to Hayley, whose eyes widened, and started nursing the other one. "You're going to need it. Then again, you're you, so you might not."

"Um, thanks." He popped his shoes off. "So, where do you want to start?" She slowly took a sip and winced at the aftertaste.

"The beginning." He finished the glass. Hayley made a mental note to keep check on how much he drank.

"Right. The beginning. How much has she told you?" He swirled his glass.

"She just said that she asked you for training lessons and that you agreed. She mentioned that y'all couldn't really do anything to strenuous because she damaged her back after the last fight with Mesogog. I think she was asking Connor or Ethan if they would be interested in extra lessons."

"She came to me asking for extra lessons. We decided on meeting here after school. We start with stretches, and then a jog, then we would go onto the actual training."

"Would?"

"Like you said, she really did damage her back. On our first jog, I tripped and fell on her. As I got up, I noticed a bruise on her back. I inquired about it and she said didn't know she had one. When we got back home, she checked her back and it was horrible. She asked if she could just show me instead, I said yes, and he back looked like someone had planted a tree inside her back. The bruise was branched from the bottom of her spine to almost the base of her neck." His sentences were very short, simple, and to the point.

"And then?"

He took not-quite-a-sip of his whiskey. "I gave her some of my Castor Oil to put on it, but she came back out and asked me to put it on for her because she couldn't reach. So I did."

This time Hayley took a sip.

"It just kind of gradually grew from there. We actually made that jog into a race and she won. The circumstances for her winning were that I get to tell her more about my past life as a Ranger. My circumstances for her training were that we just exercise until her back healed. As the days wore on, I just sort of…continued to help her put the stuff on her back."

He finished off his glass. "Our hands lingered longer than they should have. Longer eye contact. I've been holding her in my lap when we talk about my past. And…"

"And?"

He poured another glass. "I've tried to stop it. Really, I have. Like earlier, I was trying to find you attractive and I just couldn't, no offense." She scoffed. He nursed the drink once more before making up his mind and admitting it aloud to Hayley. "I've come to really love Kira. And not just as a friend. That's as far as it goes." Tipping back his glass, he squeezed his eyes shut and prepared himself for the onslaught that Hayley could bring.

There was nothing.

He peeked an eye open and saw her emptying her glass. He grinned. She made a disgusting face and set her glass down on the table.

"So you honestly tried not to start anything?"

"Yes."

"And you honestly love Kira? Like, you wanna marry her and roll around in the sheets for days on end and then have babies?"

"Yes." His answer was immediate.

"Fuck. And how far have you've gone, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Holding her in my lap. Nothing else." It was like talking to a lawyer that didn't give you time to breathe.

"And where do you think Kira is with all this?"

Now he took his time. "I haven't talked to Kira about it yet, and I won't do anything else until she graduates. However, she has yet to make any objections when I've held her or anything else. So we are both aware of what's going on, we're just waiting for the right time to talk about it."

"And the right time is after she graduates?"

"Yes."

"Well geeze. No wonder you haven't been able to sleep. You could be fired for this Tommy!" He winced.

"I know. But I could also get fired for all the Power Rangers stuff as well, including having anyone of them at my house. It's a risk I take all the time. It's a risk I'm more than willing to take."

"Well, I won't tell anyone. But I advise you to be careful."

"I'm aware of that."

"I trust you Tommy, don't make me regret that. Wait. I have no problem with you wanting to be with someone you love."

"Thank you, Hayley." He smiled.

"You're welcome. But if I were you, I'd hold off on any PDA for at least a year after she graduated. Ya know, so the school staff can forget about their students again."

"Kira already has plans for after graduation."

"Good."

"Yeahp."

"So…another drink?"

_This is going rather well. _

"Definitely."

* * *

The next day was a Thursday. Just like any other day, Kira met Tommy at his Jeep. He gave her a flirtatious wink and a smile before they hopped in. Halfway to his house he turned down the radio and spoke up.

"Thank you for mentioning the lessons to Hayley."

Kira rested her left arm on the armrest and moved the hair flying in her face out of the way. She gave him her best pearly white smile. "You're welcome. You looked haggard. I can't have a tired teacher teaching me how to fight." She grinned.

Dr. O gave her a mock expression of hurt. "Me? Haggard? Never!"

As they laughed, Dr. O slyly slipped his hand into Kira's. As he entangled their fingers, she gave him another one of those pearly smiles that he loved and she winked.

_Yeah, she definitely knows what's going on._


	5. Atypical

**a/n: **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers nor do I own League of Legends. This is the longest chapter yet, at almost 5000 words. There are 2 planned chapters left after this one. I have another story already in the works (not a sequel, but still Kirommy) and an original one (Plot twist: Snow white is actually the Evil Queens suppressed side. IT'S MINE.) The original will be posted on FICTIONPRESS. I haven't been on there in ages. I'm under jennipher. Big chapter here. Yes, Mesogog will show up, for those wondering.

If you haven't been listen to the song selection to get a better feel for the chapters, now's the time for you to do so. The song Kira sings is "Love Runs Out" by OneRepublic (I don't like her songs and this is also not a songfic so it doesn't mention another song in it.) Please listen to it to get an appropriate feel.

When they are at Tommy's house, PLEASE LISTEN TO "FIRE WE MAKE" BY ALICIA KEYS. IF YOU DO NOT YOU ARE SERIOUSLY DEPRIVING YOURSELF OF A WONDROUS MOMENT. Seriously. It fits, so...it fits like a damn puzzle piece.

Here is a link to Kira's dress: emera-black_yellow_prom_dresses/ thing?id=45035581

Take out the spaces, duh. Once again, thank you to all those who reviewed/favorited/followed/etc...it means a lot, and i'm REALLY loving the feedback, so please keep it coming. And thanks again to my beta, The Writing Therapist! Enjoy!

* * *

"Can someone help me tie this stupid thing?!" Kira, Ethan, Hayley, and the rest of Cyberspace turned to stare at Conner.

"What? So I can't tie a bow-tie, big deal." He stuck his tongue out.

Hayley laughed as she helped him.

"So what are you guys doing tonight, besides the prom?"

"That's it for me." Kira straightened out her dress as she stood up.

"We'll see where the evening leads us, if you know what I mean." Conner wagged his eyebrows.

"Just because you have a girlfriend doesn't mean you have to rub it in our faces. I, on the other hand, am hanging out with the club afterwards. More gamin ya know? We're going to check out a new game we found: League of Legends." Ethan zipped up his bag and stood up.

"That's cool, have fun," piped in Kira.

"More like League of Losers." Conner laughed at his own joke.

"Whatever Conner. I'll see the rest of you guys at the prom. Hayley, I'll see you sometime later on. Later!"

After a chorus of 'bye's,' Conner decided to leave as well to pick up his girl for the prom. As he left Kira decided to go ahead and leave as well.

"Kira?"

She turned on her heel. "Yeah?"

"Have fun. Let loose some." She winked with a giggle.

"Um…okay?" She smiled, picked up her old guitar, and left for prom.

* * *

"Aww come on, don't put that there! Just listen to me, if you put the cardinal yellow next to the forest green somebody's going to puke, mainly me. Now dammit, move it next to the black table over there!"

Tommy Oliver was a man of many things. Kira-ass-observer, Power Ranger, friend, ally, teacher, handyman, the list goes on. But a decorator for school prom he was not.

Principal Randall hated him, he knew it. Or wanted him dead, because he was about to bust a blood vessel if this idiot kept on not following directions!

"I SAID NEXT TO-"

"DR. OLIVER!" He snapped around and mentally cursed. _This isn't what I need right now. _

"Yes, Principal Randall?"

"Why are you yelling at this poor man?"

"He-"

"You better have a good excuse. I don't tolerate bullying in my school. _Especially _from the teachers."

"I under-"

"Good. Now _don't_ let it happen again Dr. Oliver."

He lowered his finger. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now, have a fun night and thank you for your contribution towards prom." As she walked away with a sway in her hips and a wink, Tommy gritted his teeth.

"Youch."

Tommy turned to the left and was greeted by Trent and his father. "Well hey Trent, Anton."

"Hello Oliver, nice to see you again. Been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Sure has. How've you been?" He gave a nod towards Trent, who remained cautiously silent.

"Pretty good. We're not here for long; Trent's going to see his friends and then we're going home to work on some homework, right son?"

"Yeah." Tommy saw Trents hand clench, making a mental note to get him alone later on while he could.

"Alright. Well, I don't want to keep you."

"Alright. Have a good night Dr. Oliver."

"You, too Mercer. Have a fun night Trent." Trent returned the gesture.

As Tommy watched the two walk away, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the teenager. He was lucky enough to be adopted into a family that was loving and caring, but Trent?

_Maybe I should talk to him one day._

The sound of something falling made him turn around. "Dammit! I told you that doesn't go over there!"

* * *

Kira softly plucked the strings of her old and beaten up guitar. She was bored and ready to go home. She had finals to worry about, not some silly prom.

"This is…lame."

"What is?" She snapped her head up to find the object of her latest interest staring at her with what seemed to be…fire? _Or something. _

"You startled me, you punk!" She playfully slapped at his hand. "And this prom. I'm not a fan of them I guess. I just want to perform and leave."

"Really? But I went through all this trouble to put it together!" Tommy stuck his tongue out.

"Haha. Sure is a lot of yellow though." Kira glanced at him through her eyelashes. He just winked, resulting in a smile.

"You look beautiful, by the way." Her lips made a perfect 'O' shape and he wanted to kiss her then and there.

"T-Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." She was blushing. He _really_ waned to kiss her.

"Thank you. Did you make the dress yourself?" Her blushed deepened and she nodded.

"Yeah. It was hard finding the lace, though. What do you think?"

_I think I want to push you against the wall and have my damn way with you right now. Or on the floor. Whichever. _"I think you're the most beautiful person here tonight Kira." Keeping his lewd thoughts to himself, he gave her what he hoped was a non-perverted smile.

"Thank you, Dr. O." She plucked some more strings.

"Oh! That reminds me. I have something for you at my house." He was bouncing on his feet.

"Huh? Why? What is it? Why didn't you just bring it?"

"Whoah, whoah, slow down there. It's a gift, a surprise, and because I'd rather give it to you when we're alone."

"Kill joy."

"Always. Now, wanna sneak out after your show to my place?" Her eyebrows disappeared into her hair.

Now it was his turn to blush. "N-Not like that! I meant so you can get your gift!" _Stupid idiot!_ Images of laying her down on his bed, however, invaded his mind. He was getting painfully hard.

"That's not really phrasing it any better, but I know what you mean. Sure."

"O-Okay. Well…it's about time to get the show started anyways."

_Don't let things get awkward Kira._ "Alright, make sure to give me a good entrance."

He laughed. "Can do." With that, he stepped to the other side of the curtains.

As the rest of her band mates arrived, Kira thought about what her gift might be. Inwardly, she hoped something _more_ would happen, but even if they are on the same terms, nothing can until she graduates. Her back was finally better, so they could finally start the actual training like she wanted. Now that they could, maybe something _more _could happen.

_One day at a time, Kira. _

When Tommy returned with the sound of an applause, she tightened her grip on her guitar and stood up. Looked straight ahead and relaxed her shoulders.

"Good luck and have fun kids."

It was meant for everyone but she could feel his stare on her.

Her toes curled until they cracked. She glanced out of the corner of her eye, saw him let lose a heavy breath and walk towards the crowd, this time to join them. _Oh he knows exactly what he's doing. Well, two can play at that game. _

As the curtains parted and Kira took her place at center stage, and quickly spotted her friends up front. She gave a small wave to Trent who had been missing from the group a lot lately. She scanned some more and found what she was looking for.

Dr. Tommy Oliver was standing at the back of the room next to a table with some balloons and the entrance to their small cafeteria. She found his eyes and locked on. As her drummer started the cymbals, she spread her legs apart just a bit to have a good grip, started strumming, and gave her favorite teacher a wink.

She spotted a bulge form in his pants. She raised an eyebrow when he didn't move. As the crowd started dancing, she removed her guitar, placed it in its respectable stand right beside her, and placed both hands low on the microphone stand. She bowed her head a little and sought her teachers eye out through her lashes and the crowd.

She found him biting his right thumb while his left hand was clenched so tight it was white. As she kept singing, she stamped her left foot on the beat and she noticed his Adams Apple bobble a couple of times. _That's right, I know you like my long legs. Keep staring at them. _

Kira slowly brought up her left hand to grasp the microphone. As she gripped the microphone, she switched her eyes from Tommy's, to the rather large and obvious bulge in his pants. Then back to his eyes.

His hand was rubbing back and forth over his mouth, a foot was tapping, a vein looked like it was about to pop on his neck, and he was looking at her as if he wanted to eat her alive. That alone sent shivers down her spine and she shook the thoughts away.

The crowd loved her shaking it, apparently, and so did Tommy. His eyes squeezed shut and he ran a hand through his hair. As Kira shook and then stamped her foot again, Tommy mouthed something she couldn't make out and made his way to the juice table.

_Ah, I wouldn't do that. Conner spiked it. _

With another shake and stamp, the song was over and her ears were overwhelmed with the sound of applause. As she took a bow, she heard Tommy walk up next to them.

"Weren't they great everybody?!"

Hold for applause.

"Give it up for Kira Ford everybody!"

Hold for another applause. Let Tommy give his speech.

"Alright guys, I have to leave early. I've got some finals to prepare." Cue the collected groans. "You all have a safe night and have fun!"

As she clapped, he turned to leave, looking at her as he passed her, nodding. She nodded back, taking the hint. By now, she was hyped and ready to leave. She packed her crummy guitar and left for the parking lot where Dr. O's Jeep always waited for her.

With Dr. O already in it. Her heart stopped beating for a moment before that insane rush she felt earlier came back in full-swing.

She plopped her guitar in the back like usual and got in her seat that was now set to the way she liked it. She crossed her right leg over her left, looked at him from his legs to the hand that was clenching the gear shift a little too tight, to the bits of his neck she could see from a few open buttons, and then to his face that looked strained.

Her hand inched it's way over to his thigh on the ride home. She looked into his eyes as she squeezed pure muscle, barely recognizing the wind rushing past her. Her hand gradually moved to the center crease of his thigh when the Jeep pulled into his yard. She grinned before pulling away and jumping out.

"Catch me if you can!" She laughed as she ran to his porch, grabbing the spare key underneath the mat and letting herself in. She head him slam the car door shut and shout her name. She giggled and tossed one of her shoes his way. "This way," she teased.

She tossed her hair and squeaked when the door shut behind her. She scampered off to his room and made it to edge of his bed before he slammed into her back, knocking them down on the bed. As she felt his heavy erection press into her bottom, she turned her head to the side and blew her hair out of her face, pressing back into him.

She licked her lips at the noise he made. "You caught me." Tommy's hand settled on her hips, pulling her flush against his, kissing the back of her neck.

"Minx." His breath fanned the back of her neck, sucking in a breath between her teeth at the shivers. Kira peered at him through her dark eyelashes, giving him a hooded look.

"You love it." She blew him a kiss and a wink. He growled into her neck, playfully smacked her ass, and turned her over underneath him.

Kira stopped breathing for a moment and took in the scenery of the man before her. He was gorgeous. Breathtaking and some more synonyms she couldn't think of right now. His hair was tousled and the top three buttons of his black suit shirt were undone, showing off some new ink. So were his belt and the button on his pants. Kira felt her core pulsate so she bit her lip and squeezed her thighs together before slowly trailing each one from his leg to his waist, hooking her ankles together. She pulled him into her and they locked eyes.

Tommy's hands were pressed into the mattress beside her head and she kissed the inner wrist of each one. With her heart beating out of its placement, she cautiously put her hands on his waist. When he didn't protest, she moved her arms up to her shoulders, avoiding his arms and sides. She slowly slid her hands up and cupped his neck in her hands, not allowing herself to go any further below just yet. She felt his Adam Apple's bob beneath her palm. She traced part of his goatee with one thumb and then his jaw line with both, spreading her hands to cup his jaw as she needed.

_He has such a strong jaw line. Beautiful. _

Tommy trembled as her hands went back down to his neck and to his chest; his erection straining to be released and leaking pre-cum. He pressed his throbbing problem against her again and her mouth made his new favorite 'O' shape again. Kira hummed as he pressed against her. She liked the feel of him there, hot and heavy, just like she said he would be.

She noticed a vein puling on his neck and traced it with a nail, licking her lips. She traced it down to the opening of his shirt. Licking her lips she locked eyes with the man above her again. Popped open a button.

He didn't protest so she continued. She popped another button and he raised an eyebrow. She matched his eyebrow with hers and popped open the last button. She glanced down at his lips, noticed their deep red color, spread her hands back on his shoulders, and pulled him to her some.

She leaned foreword and placed her forehead on his. What she saw was a heated look that made her thighs tremble, her heart quake, and her core leak. She was so close to him she could almost kiss him, but instead her breath fanned across his lips and she roughly pulled down his shirt.

Tommy sat up and through the shirt somewhere. She scooted up towards the headboard and admired him as he crawled his way back to her.

_Graceful._

He settled back on top of her and she put her hands on his back, inching her way up, hugging him to her.

_Strong._

She squeezed his back and slid her hands down his arms, stopping to trace his new tattoo.

_Powerful._

Without another thought, she squeezed her thighs around him, palmed his head in her hands, tracing his cheeks, and smashed her lips against his.

* * *

Tommy didn't dare breathe. Here was this woman who had no trouble fighting alongside him in battle and yet here she was, being so gentle with him. She had him in the palm of her hand and she knew it. She knew that he didn't care either. Let her experiment with him. Let her explore. She was driving him insane, to be cliché, but he didn't mind. As his arms gave out, he pressed his full weight into her, cupping that sweet bottom of hers.

Her hands yanked at his hair, his hips gyrated into her, and someone moaned. One of her hands reached down, smacked his rear-end, and cupped it. He grunted and ran his tongue along her lips, feeling the softness of her mouth part beneath him, granting him access, made his toes curl and his erection pound against its restraint. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and nudged her tongue. When she responded with twice as much vigor, he caved in. Grasping the sides of her head, he gave Kira all of him he could give. What he couldn't give in the kiss, he did his best to convey – his love, his endless intrigue and wonderment. A devotion worth a lifetime that he was ready to give to her and her only.

Cold air brushed his bottom and he shivered into their kiss. _She's getting bold. _As he promised himself that he wouldn't let things get to far out of hand, Kira gripped his bare cock, and out of surprise he thrust forward into her hand, popping his eyes open. Her eyes were still closed and she looked completely calm, like touching him in an intimate way was the most natural thing in the world. She sucked his bottom lip the nipped it and that brought him back to attention. He deepened the kiss and trailed a hand down her left side to her thigh, gripping it roughly then smoothing it over with his palm.

Her fist closed around his base, her thumb rubbing a small circle as she inched her way to the tip, tracing a pulsing vein. His hand trailed to her backside, this time underneath clothing, and he finally held her entrancing ass in his hands. He dug his fingers in the pliable skin and in return, she gripped him harder and started pumping her hand. He changed tactics and brought his hand out to grip her side and then slowly slide up to graze a breast.

Like he had been doing this to her for his whole life, he pulled apart her dress to reveal one of her breast with a small rosy nipple, waiting for his attention. Without a hesitant thought, he latched on and started sucking, flicking it occasionally with his tongue. When she pressed her chest into his mouth more and gasped, he pulled back and blew on her erect nipple. He watched it stiffen then started to flick it with his tongue before devouring it as he looked Kira in the eyes.

With each stroke from her, the tip of his cock brushed the inside of her thigh, desperately so close to where he really wanted to be, and he alternated between a combination of licking, sucking, and biting her nipple. As his sucking intensified, so did her pumping. Her other hand found its way back into his hair, yanking at random intervals, her soft cries mingling in the air with his low moans, creating a sound that was becoming etched into his mind, heart, and soul. As her grip tightened and her pace quickened, his vision blurred as he bit down on her nipple again, his eyes squeezed shut, and with a muffled cry of her name, spilt his seed on her thigh.

As his body jerked, her hand that was yanking at his hair now rubbed his back in circles, soothing him. His spasms now over, he pushed himself up and looked at the woman who made his world topple over. With a breast still hanging out and her hair ruffled and bunched up, her lips a darker shade of red and swollen, her cheeks more flushed, and her eyes darker, Kira Ford was absolutely the most stunning woman he had the privilege to lay eyes on. Her mouth parted to take in a breath and his abdomen tensed up.

He prepared himself for another round as she reached her hand down, but instead, Kira dipped a finger into the mess on her thigh and licked it off.

"Mmm, you taste good." The little minx winked at him. He grinned as he smacked her thigh then got up to get a towel. After he cleaned himself off, he returned to find her still waiting on him. _Good, this didn't scare her off. _

"Here." With a slight 'hmm' she took the towel and cleaned the mess they made.

_They. _He wondered how many more messes they were going to make, if she would let them, and how soon? He looked down at his newly stained sheets and felt a weird surge of pride wash over him.

That towel hit him in the face.

"Ahh! What! What! What!" He hastily threw the towel on the floor.

Kira laughed. "I said: didn't you have something for me?"

He stared at her for a moment before it clicked. "Ohohohohohoh! Yeah! It's in the living room!"

There, leaning again the couch where he first held her against him, was a guitar case. Her mouth dropped.

"It's made of carbon fiber, high-density foam, and real leather."

She looked at him, started shaking her head, and made a noise in the back of her throat. Instead, he shook his, smiled, and told her to look in it.

Gulping back tears, she tentatively stepped foreword, wiped her hands on her dress before she carefully laid the case down, and unzipped it. Inside, it was all real red velvet in-lays.

Oh, and it had a brand spankin' new White Fender Stratocaster with a Black Pickguard in it.

Kira fell back on her ass, then just fell completely down. As she looked at the ceiling, she wondered what she did to receive this. "Dr. O, I can't take this."

"It's a gift Kira, a graduation gift, a birthday gift. Take it. You deserve it."

"But-"

"Kira." He gave her a pointed look. "This is _yours._ I bought it for _you._"

She slowly nodded. "Thank you. So, sosososo much!" She jumped up and tackled him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him soundlessly. When his arms encased her waist, she felt complete; at home. Graduation couldn't come soon enough.

"Wait." She pulled back.

"You know when my birthday is?" Squinting her eyebrows, she looked him over for any signs of…something. She would know it when she saw it. But she wasn't see anything.

"Haha, yes, I know when you're birthday is. A little birdie told me." He smacked her on the ass and picked up both guitars.

"Would this little birdie be called Hayley?" She followed him out to his Jeep.

"Chirp, chirp."

"Ass." He chuckled as she got in.

* * *

The ride back to her house was filled with miscellaneous chatter about why "who wore what" and her performance. "You were stunning up there tonight, Kira. Absolutely sultry and sexy, but in a classy way. You had me hypnotized woman – I couldn't look away." He made wild suggestions with his hands. She laughed and got quiet.

"Hey, about tonight." _I'm going to cry and I don't know why._

_Here it comes. You can do this, Tommy. You're a grown man!_ "Yes, Kira?"

"How…how does this change things? How will this affect things?" She looked at his from underneath her curled bangs.

_Very level-headed, too._ "You're eighteen, so the decision is up to you if you want this to continue or not. But I don't want anything to _really_ happen until you graduate. So, it's your decision." As he looked at her with a serious expression on his face, he hoped he said the right thing. He was an adult and needed to handle the situation like one.

She glanced away for a few moments, wiped her eyes with her hands, scratched her neck, and sighed. She looked him in the eyes and spoke from her heart.

"Tommy, I would like to pursue this. I want to see this to the end, wherever that may be. I want to see this through, with you. I know I'm your student and people may not like that idea, but I am legal and I'm about to not be your student anymore, so they can stuff it. And I understand about not wanting to do…_stuff._" Offering one of his favorite smiles, she felt a weight lift off her shoulders.

Tommy pulled into her driveway. "Kira, I think you're being a real adult about this, and I love that. It shows just how mature you really are. And I would love to continue this with you as well. It's your decision to tell someone or not. Besides Hayley, she figured it out." He shrugged at her look. "She's fine with it, just worried how we'll end up."

"Alright, then. As long as we work through this together, then it's settled. You still have to train me though."

"Oh yes ma'am, I will." He wiggled his eyebrows and got out of the Jeep.

She laughed and picked up the old guitar _and_ her new one. Tommy took her old one in his hands and followed her up the steps. Her smile reached from ear to ear. Bouncing from one foot to another, she dropped her case and hugged her favorite doctor in the world, almost kissing him before she realized where they were.

They chuckled as they pulled apart. He handed her the new one he bought her. "I want you to play for me some day." Offering a gentle smile, he hoped no one saw them.

"But you've seen me play plenty of times." She tilted her head.

"I mean with it being just us. You and I. I want you to sing me something when we're all alone."

She paused before opening the door and looked back at him. "It would be my pleasure, Tommy."

"Hey, Kira?" She paused once more.

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday." He blew her a kiss.

She pushed down the urge to pretend to catch it. Instead she blew him one back and gave a simple 'thank you.' She shut the door behind and he shuttered as her low voice sent shivers though his veins. He started back towards the Jeep, humming to himself.

"You did good today Tommy, _reeeaaal _good." He sat back in the seat, staring at the night sky for a moment, wondering what his friends back at Angel Grove would have to say about this.

"Naaaah! Pssh, they'd be fine." He turned on the Jeep and left, wondering what was going to happen next.


	6. Metamorphasis

**a/n: **Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. I have the next chapter complete, but I do not like it, and I don't think I ever will. There will be a total of 8 chapters, and the 8th is almost done, so the story is wrapping up pretty quickly. This was never meant to be a long story. For those of you interested, I have another story planned for Kirommy. Thanks to my beta, The Writing Therapist! I hope you like this one. This one and chapter 7 were the hardest to write.

* * *

There were many things Tommy did in his life. He earned a Black Belt in Karate early on in his childhood, he became a Power Ranger and whooped a lot of ass. He had two beautiful girlfriends at the time that both left him, but he didn't hold a grudge; in fact, he still kept in touch with both of them. He was a teacher, a mentor to the new Power Rangers, a friend. Starting a sexual relationship with a student, however, was something he did not do.

Until now, that is.

Tommy banged his head against the shower wall and was disappointed when no revelation came to him. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, and he knew she was well aware of that. Kira wasn't some horny teenager looking to pass her classes. She just wasn't like that.

"Why is she doing this to me?" He asked himself.

_Because you've grown to love her. Who she is, what she is, everything._

True. Kira was strongly independent for someone her age. She was fierce in her loyalty and compassion, always willing to help out. Hardheaded, and most importantly, wanted to be with him.

Smiling, he stepped out into the chilly air of his bathroom, his skin prickling. Lathering shaving cream into his palms, his grin widened and he wondered how their training would go this afternoon.

* * *

Kira Ford was a woman of action and integrity. She prided herself on maintaining her composure, even under stressful situations. Today was different, however. Not only did she have all of her finals today, it was also the second day of her and Dr. Tommy Oliver's official relationship. While neither of those things bothered her, it was what might happen after school that really ate at her. And it was driving her up the damn wall.

Was she afraid to have sex with Tommy? _Psh, oh hell no. _She was more comfortable with that man than her own parents. On that thought, Kira scribbled an answer and looked at her teacher, his feet propped up on the desk with a magazine lying on his face. She smirked. _I wonder what he was thinking about all night. _

Was she afraid of failing her finals? _Nah, I've got this better than Ethan. _She scribbled another answer before clicking her teeth with her pencil.

_Then why do I feel like I'm going to…fail somehow?_ Crossing her feet, she racked her brain for answers. _I know we can't do anything at school. That's not the issue! The issue is-_

The bell rang and Dr. O jumped to his feet, the magazine falling to the floor, forgotten. "Pencils down! Alright everybody, I hope you did great on the test, so great that I don't even have to grade them tonight." While everybody else was silent as his "joke," she hurriedly scribbled down the last answer.

"Tough crowd, I see. Fine. Don't forget, graduation soon and today is the last day for after-school club activities, so be careful. Have a great summer vacation!"

She was already out the door and down the hallway when it hit her and sagged against her locker.

"Afterschool! I completely forgot!"

"Forgot what?" She jumped up to see her three comrades standing above her.

"A little warning first guys!" Conner shrugged and opened his locker, an old sock falling out.

"Ugh. Anyways. Dr. O's going to help train me after school since I couldn't before because of my back. And I forgot about it. That's all." _And I'm afraid that I'm might not be good enough at it for him._ She emptied her trash into a nearby trash bin.

"Ohhh, that doesn't sound like _fun_ at all."

"Look at it this way Ethan: she's getting more action than you ever will." Conner "ooohh'd" and Kira gagged on her spit.

"I-It's not like that Trent!" _You don't even know the half of it. _

"Well your blush says otherwise." It just made her blush harder.

"Whatever Trent. You just wish you could get extra lessons."

"Maybe. But for right now, I don't want to be late for my English final. See ya guys!"

"Bye!"

"Yeah. We had all better go before Mesogog busts up my History class. I'll be pissed."

"Yeah, and I don't want to run into Principal Randall. Later!"

"Later!"

_Two more days and you are all mine Dr. Tommy Oliver. _"But before that, I just hope I don't disappoint you this afternoon."

* * *

As it turns out, all she needed was a little confidence boost. After she told Tommy about her little "fear," he laughed in her face, told her to "suck it up because not even he was perfect," and she had nothing to worry about.

With a few kisses, of course.

After completing their usual warm-up routine, they could finally move on.

"So what first?"

"First, using what you've learned from the warm-ups and the stances, copy my movements." At her nod, he spread his feet and put his fists up, his left out in front. "We'll be doing punches first."

She nodded again. As he slowly brought his right elbow out, she carefully watched him, trying not to get distracted. After repeating his action, he nodded and continued. "Good; again."

His concentration on the task was admirable. As Kira watched Tommy play-out his favorite thing in the world, she saw all the love and respect he had for the sport on his face and in his eyes. She saw it in the sweat that dripped down his face and in the muscles that were a permanent part of his body because of it. When she looked at him, she saw a man who was at complete peace with himself, who knew their limits. She saw a beautiful soul that had her ensnared in a vice grip and it wasn't letting her go anytime soon.

Mesmerized, she followed his movements. From more punches that only got faster, to jabs and different kinds of kicks. She looked at her wrist communicator.

"It's three. Now what?" She had built up a sweat, but she wasn't panting just yet.

"Now, we fight you silly girl." She would be soon, however.

"I'm sorry. I thought I heard you wrong. What are we doing again?"

"We. Are. Going. To. Fight. Each. Other." He stepped closer with each pronunciation until he lightly tapped her ass. "To train, remember? No sense in helping you learn if you can't put it to good use, right?"

As he walked away, Kira took her opportunity and swiped her feet under him, successfully knocking him on his ass. She smirked.

"'No sense in not putting it to good use right?'" Her laughter died down when he stood up and looked at her with a fire burning in his eyes. He wiped dirt off the side of his mouth.

"Yeah. That's right." Without warning, he came at her with a speed she had only seen in combat with the enemy and grabbed her right forearm. Before he could flip her over, she caught the other hand flying towards her, twisted the wrist far enough to where the arm on her forearm loosened and she twirled around, and twisting his arm behind his back.

He hissed and she laughed in the back of her throat. Using his free hand, he elbowed her in the ribs, successfully getting loose. Quickly, he back flipped towards his house as she came running towards him.

With a 'Hah!,' she through an elbow punch at him but he side-stepped it, pushed her into the glass door, twisted both hands behind her back, and attacked her neck with his lips.

"What-What are you doing?" She struggled against his firm hold, though it wasn't much of a struggle to begin with.

"Can't you tell? I'm attacking your neck with my lips." He chuckled, the vibrations rattling her to the core.

She rolled her eyes. "Suuuure. I thought we were supposed to be fighting each other?"

He moved down to the back of her shoulders and she almost made a noise._ No! I will not give in!_ "Yes, we are, aren't we?" He nipped at her. "I think I'm winning." He nipped again.

She got the hint, but as much as she wanted to train, there was always tomorrow. _Oh, what the hell?_ She jutted out her hips, meeting his protruding erection, and pushed harder until he had to let go of her. Turning around, she fisted his shirt into her hands and slammed him into the door this time, their mouths meeting in a furious kiss.

She felt one of his hands snake down her back and she slapped it away just as she popped her tongue in his mouth. As she moaned low in the back of her throat, she pressed her hips into his, grinding against what she wanted. His hands snaked their way up her shirt and she jolted him against the door again to remind him who was in charge. Hands faltering for only a moment, they continued upwards until they reached their goal and cupped her breasts.

Kira's head tilted back and Tommy took the opportunity to suck along her neck and pinch her nipples through her sports bra, eliciting another moan from both of them.

"Oh God, Kira. You're so beautiful."

"Well I sure would hope so; with the way you're going at her like that."

At the new voice, Tommy and Kira separated like oil and water. There stood Conner, Ethan, and Trent. _This is going to be bad._

"Hey guys, didn't-"

"Kira, if this is what you do in your spare time, then I think you seriously need to reconsider something."

"It's not like that Ethan!"

"What is it about then Kira, hmm? Passing a class?" At her hurt look, Ethan shook his head.

"That's enough, Ethan. This has nothing to do with you. Or all of you." Tommy nodded his head to the guys.

"We know. But why couldn't you have said anything to us Kira? We're your best friends! WHY!?" As tears welled in her eyes, Kira struggled for the right words.

"Because I…" She felt Tommy's hand on her shoulder. That was all the confidence boost she needed.

"Because _what_ Kira?"

"Because I-"

_Beep Beep Beep_

It was Conner who answered the wrist communicator first. "Yeah, what's up?"

It was Hayley. "We've got a problem." She didn't sound to worried, but then again this _wa_s Hayley.

"Can't it wait? We're a bit…busy." He glanced around the yard.

"Look, if you're worried about Tommy and Kira, everything's fine. And yes, I knew. But really, we got a serious problem in town. It's not just Mesogog's lackeys this time, it's Mesogog himself!"

Conner banged his head against his wrist. "Right. We're on our way." He looked towards Tommy.

"Well, shall we suit up and head out?"

"Yeah, this can wait until later."

As a team, they morphed.


	7. Mesogog's Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. Has anyone bothered to listen to the music I suggested? I'd like to know. Anyways. I hate this chapter and spent an honest amount of time working on it and it's the best I can do. I went a completely different way with Zeltrax and Mesogog, so please don't hate me. I really like the idea of how/what happens, I just don't think I explained it in the right way or something and I didn't know how to fix that, but I wanted it here...? However, I was trying to keep with the standard of Power Rangers and make this quick and cheesy ;) And, I wanted this to be quick, haha.

Big thanks to the beta, The Writing Therapist. Also, the final chapter, 8, is done. I'm worked really hard on it folks.

Oh, and for the Guest reviewers, you're reviews are amazing, thank you very much. I appreciate all the reviews/favs/follows/etc...that I get. PLEASE leave some suggestions for this chapter, I beg you.

* * *

Tommy took over as the leader while everyone else remained mostly silent. Their cycles bounced over debris falling from nearby buildings.

"Alright Hayley, what's the situation?"

Hayley's voice bounced through the communicators in their helmets. "Mesogog's showing off in the town center while Zeltrax is near a park of some kind." Her typing ceased.

"Just the two of them? Really?"

"Guess they wanted to make a personal visit."

"Thanks Hayley. We appreciate it."

"No prob."

"Should we split up into teams?"

"That's a good idea Trent. Conner, you take Ethan and Trent to deal with Zeltrax. Kira and I'll deal with Mesogog."

"But Doc-!" Kira began to protest.

"Don't worry, trust me on this."

"Al…alright…if you say so."

"I do. Now, everyone split up! Good luck!"

"Right!"

* * *

Tommy and Kira reached Mesogog rather quickly.

"Why do you think he chose the town center?"

"To draw attention, no doubt!" They hopped off their cycles and took a fighting stance. Mesogog's minions disappeared and the leader himself turned around.

"So, you finally decided to show." His voice was raspy and it made Kira's stomach churn.

"Yeah. We're here to get rid of you once and for all Mesogog!"

"Hahaha, we'll see about that Ranger." The hybrid beast shot a laser and they cart-wheeled out of its way. _This isn't good. _Kira didn't trust herself enough to fight such a powerful enemy by herself. She could take on the Tyranodrones by herself, and some smaller enemies, sure, but this was different.

_But I'm not alone. Tommy's right there. _Thinking back to their training, Kira summoned that courage Tommy installed in her, took a deep breath and hid behind a nearby box, waiting for that opportunistic to strike.

Kira watched as Tommy charged at Mesogog, his sword at hand. Tommy swung at their enemy but his attack was deflected when Mesogog grabbed the blade and twisted it around until it was no longer in Tommy's hands.

"Hey, that's mine!"

Mesogog chuckled low and tossed it by the trash pile behind them. "Not anymore it isn't."

"Why you..! You're gunna pay for that!" Once again, Tommy charged at the enemy, delivering swift blows to the upper arm, some to the ankle, and a few to the back.

_Argh, I just need a-….why hello there!_ Kira jerked her eyes over to Tommy's sword that laid not two feet away from her. _Huh, coincidences really do happen. This is just what I need. _She returned her watchful eyes back on the ensuing fight.

Tommy's energy never ceased to amaze her. He should have been worn out by now; but he kept fighting on, keeping Mesogog's back to her.

_It's now or never._

* * *

Conner, Ethan and Trent parked their cycles next to an intact building. "Alright, this is the last park on the list, so this has to be it."

Ethan hopped off his ride. "Hey Trent…"

"Yeah?" He scanned the nearby ballpark for the enemy and got nothing.

"It's about your dad, uhm, Mesogog. Do you think Mesogog will see something in Dr. O and that could help fix the situation?" He looked between his two friends for confidence.

"Honestly, I have no clue."

Ethan and Conner sagged under that heavy weight, but Trent continued. "But as his child, even if not by birth, I hope that somewhere, deep down, he does recognize his old friend and something might happen. For the better."

"Yeah, we hope so too, Trent. Now come on, my scanner's picked something up." They started following Conner.

"Really, mine didn't."

"That's because I'm better! Haha!" Trent rolled his eyes and flipped him the bird.

"So who is it?"

"Well, it's Zeltrax alright, and he seems to be destroying everything in sight."

"Let's go!"

"Right!" In a matter of moments, they were there, getting citizens out of the way and ready to face what they hoped to be a final battle.

"Stop it right there Zeltrax!"

"Ooohh, well if it isn't the little Blue Ranger and his friends. How nice of you to come see me! Not!" He threw a handful of dusty powder in the air.

Hayley's voice spoke up from their communicators. "Guys, that's stuff poisonous. It's most likely coming from Zeltrax or he poisoned something to keep emitting!"

"Don't –cough- breathe it –cough- in!" The three swatted at the air as if they were swatting at flies until most of the air was gone. The filters in their helmet could only do so much. When the air cleared enough to be able to breathe, Ethan looked around until he spotted a blue tree with black flowers.

"Hey guys!" Conner and Trent stood closer as they coughed, watching Zeltrax go for another handful of the powder.

"I know how to get rid of it. Distract Zeltrax for me, will ya?" Conner and Trent nodded.

"We got your back buddy."

Pounding their fist together, they separated. Ethan sprinted to a pair of glass double doors while Conner and Trent landed a solid blow to Zeltrax's chest, temporarily knocking him down.

"The flowers are what's creating the toxic poison. If I get rid of the poison, then there won't be anymore poison. And to do that I just…" Blasting a few laser shots at the flowers, they caught fire and quickly burned.

"That takes care of that!"

"Ethan, we could really use your help over here!" Conner rolled on the ground.

"On it!" With a "hyah!," Ethan generated his shield and slashed at Zeltrax, blocking when he needed to, and rebounding with his shield. It made for quite an attack.

Conner got back on his feet and joined Trent and Ethan in ganging up on Zeltrax.

"No! No! Stop this at once!"

* * *

Kira leaped out from her hiding spot and lodged Tommy's sword in Mesogog's back. As he yelled in surprise, she gripped the handle tight, propped a foot against his back and kicked him off the sword.

But nothing happened.

"What?!" Kira wasn't sure if her or Tommy said it but something wasn't right. She yanked again but the sword wouldn't budge. She twisted it to the left to loosen it and she heard a crack. Thinking she broke the sword, she stopped and stepped towards Tommy.

"What's going on? Why isn't he moving?"

"I…I don't know, Kira." There was another cracking sound and Mesogog slumped foreword.

Tommy placed a hand in front of Kira and stepped back. "Something's wrong. I can see cracks in his skin. Stay away."

Bit by bit, piece by piece, Mesogog's skin crumbled to the ground, shedding like a snake. First in small pieces, then they gradually grew bigger until finally, nothing remained but the man behind the mask, the sword still stuck in his back.

"I didn't…Tommy, I didn't mean to-!"

"You didn't. He's still alive."

"Dad?" Tommy and Kira turned to see the rest of their team standing a few feet away.

"T-Trent…" It was Anton's own raspy voice, not the haziness of Mesogog's. Rushing to his father's aide, Trent threw his helmet to the side and inspected the sword. "What the hell? Dr. O, look at this."

Tommy took off his helmet, and studied the small green warp glow surrounding the edge of his blade. "What is this Anton, a defense mechanism?"

"Of…sorts."

"What happens if I take the sword out?"

"It will…get…bigger." He wheezed. Tommy looked from Kira to Trent, both nodding.

"What kind of defense mechanism? I need to know."

"The warp shall…take me…some place…safe…to heal." Trent made a motion to object.

"But dad-!"

"Otherwise, you'll die, right Anton?" Tommy and the others closed their eyes. As Anton's head finally reached his knees, a hiss was the only answer he gave.

"Right. Trent?" The White Ranger shook his head.

"Alright, then." Swallowing some spit, Tommy placed his hand on the handle and yanked the sword out. As the green warp grew bigger and bigger, Tommy placed an arm around Trent's shoulders, letting him know that he was here if he wanted to talk.

"If I know your dad, and I do, he'll be back soon. Trust me."

"Yeah. I hope you're right Dr. O."

* * *

"So, what happened to Zeltrax anyways?"

"Well…he just kinda…disappeared into the green warp, just like Anton. His skin came off, too."

"Really?" Kira gave a disgusted look. "Gross."

Tommy arrived at the hideout and plopped in his chair. "So if both of their skin came off, I'm wandering if Mesogog's was just a tangible outer shell of something inside Anton." The others just looked at him.

"We know that Mesogog was a part of Anton Mercer. What if instead of that other person, Mesogog, just staying dormant inside Mercer's head, he fully developed his own touchable body that was linked to his underlings? That could be one reason why Zeltrax's skin also fell off."

They still stared. "What? I just thought it up. Stop staring!"

Hayley chuckled and grabbed her purse. "Well, you guys have fun tomorrow at graduation; congratulations and all that. _Don't_ mess it up." She gave a small wave.

"You're not coming? I thought at least Dr. O would've invited you." She shifted feet.

"He did, but I already have plans to meet with some family. I wish I could be there, really. Sorry guys."

Kira shook her head. "Nah, it's okay. Go spend time with your family."

"Thanks guys. I'll see you sometime soon!" A few push of the buttons and she left through Tommy's house.

Conner scratched the back of his neck. "Sooo…not to change the subject, but what happened to Elsa?" They turned to Tommy for an answer.

"Well-." Kira interrupted him.

"Elsa wasn't really a monster; she was just a human – Principal Randall, right?" They nodded. "So if she wasn't a creation or anything else, then she had to of been given those powers by Mesogog. And since he's not here right now, there are only two options: one, she has them but she isn't evil anymore, and two, she doesn't have them anymore period." She made wild gestures with her hands. "Am I right Dr. O?"

He slowly nodded, assessing her theory. "Most likely. If she did have her powers, I doubt she'd try to take us on all by herself, even with the help of Mesogog's lab. We'll be here to keep her in check."

"That's right! Nothing can get pass us!" Conner and Ethan bumped their fists.

"Haha, don't get too full of yourselves. Trent?"

"Yes, Dr. O?"

"Would you mind if I kept tabs on Mesogog's lab for a while? Or is that something you want to take care of?" Tommy pointed to his computer screen with camera footage.

"You can do it. I don't want to go back there."

"Alright, thanks. If anything comes up, I'll let you know." Trent nodded and it went silent for a few moments.

"I gotta go. Mom wants me up early tomorrow for graduation. The whole family is going to be here and she wants me to see all of them." Conner grabbed stood up and stretched.

Ethan hopped up, too. "Yeah, same here. I'm helping with the setup so I have to be there before everybody else. Ugh, I'm going to be so tired tomorrow. Trent, you comin'?" Trent nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Alright, by guys. See you tomorrow." After the boys left Tommy turned to Kira.

"What about you; got any family coming up tomorrow to steal you away?" He grinned.

Kira chuckled and shook her head. "Nah. My mom'll be there. Dad's got work." She grabbed his had and led him to the hidden stairway back to his house. His hand was warm and held hers in a tight grip.

"I'm sorry. What about your mom?" He punched in the numbers and the door slid away to reveal freezing cold air and the kitchen. Kira shuddered and helped herself to an apple before grabbing his hand again and leading him to the couch.

"She's actually going to be working the night shift at the hospital after graduation is over with." She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, flipping through the channels until she found an old B-rated martial arts movie. "Dad'll still be at work so I'll be by myself, but it's okay." She took a bite of her apple. "What about you?"

Tommy rubbed her calves as she threw her legs in his lap. "Same. Graduation and that's it. You excited?"

She finished off her apple and tossed the core into a nearby wastebasket. "Sort-off. It's just a part of growing up. I _am_ excited about leaving for New York in a few weeks, though. But what makes me is not being able to see my friends as much." She rested her head against her palm and stroked his forearm with her free hand.

Tommy took off her shoes and began rubbing the heel of one foot. "Good. So, what do you think the others will think?"

"I think…" She leaned her head against the armrest and looked him in the eyes. "I think they can wait until I can talk to them tomorrow."

Kira promptly grabbed the front of his Tommy's shirt and pulled him to her for a heated kiss.


	8. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.

Music: Maroon 5 – Sex and Candy

I'm very serious guys, listen to this while you read this. It just fits!

* * *

Kira looked around the auditorium, letting the feeling of accomplishment sink in. She'd come so far to get here; from bringing her grades up, making friends in the most unlikeliest of people, managing her time between being a Power Ranger and a student, and working towards her musical career. Now, here she was - standing in line, waiting for her name to be called. She glanced at the crowd of parents, aunts and uncles, teachers and other staff members, silently cheering them all on. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes as she locked eyes with Tommy. He beamed at her.

"It's so…surreal."

As someone nonchalantly responded behind her, the person in front of her was called.

_I'm next. This is it._

"Kira Ford." Steeling her nerves, she walked up the stairs in the heels she was forced to wear, calmly shook hands with Principal Randall, received a fake diploma, smiled for the camera, and retreated down the other set of stairs. Her heart flipping, she passed the other faculty, finding joy in their silent praises. Her heart swelled with pride as Tommy beamed at her. Smiling back, she took her seat behind Tommy and tried to calm her rattling nerves.

* * *

"Dude, this is so sweet!" As Ethan cracked open his graduation Coke bottle, Kira carefully put hers in her gym bag.

"Yeah. Congratulations guys!"

Conner looked between Ethan and Trent for a moment. Kira paused and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

It was Trent who spoke up, him being better at words and all. "We were thinking. About you and Dr. O, that is." Kira's heart stuttered and her stomach almost fell out.

"Listen, guys…" She planted her feet firmly in the ground, resolving herself to solve the situation.

"No, you listen to us Kira. We realize that we caught you at a bad time yesterday and that probably affected our judgment some." Her hands tightened over the strap to her bag and she slowly nodded. "We, as one, thought this through and came to a conclusion: it's okay. We don't mind."

Kira looked between her friends, searching them for any signs of revulsion or something similar. Dishonesty. When she found none, her eyes widened and her stomach knotted up. She sniffled.

"Ah…You should be able to be with whomever you want to be with as long as you love them. And that's what we want for you: for you to be with him because you love him and not anything else. We don't have a problem with it. Besides, there's plenty of other people who have a massive age gap. Take a look at Hugh Heffner, no one balks at that nonsense. And also, he's not your teacher anymore, so people can't say shit." With that, Trent winked and Kira spread her arms open. The guys swooped her in a heartfelt hug and she whispered a quiet 'thank you.' She squeezed their shoulders once more before pulling back.

"Thanks, guys. It means a lot coming from you. And I do. I've come to love him very much."

"Well I sure would hope so." Her eyes popping open, Kira prayed _he_ wasn't standing right behind her. With many quiet 'oh no's' running through her mind, she twisted her head around, then her body until she was fully facing Tommy Oliver in the eyes.

"H-Hi. Hear that, did ya?" Her fist clenched and she chocked back down her fear and regret.

He stepped foreword and cupped her cheeks. Conner's low whistle barely registered in her ears. "Oh, yes…because…" His thumbs rubbed in gentle circles and he inched closer. "Kira, I've grown to love you more than I'd like to admit." He closed the distance between them and sealed his mouth over hers. Her hands balled up in between them in a sort of restraint against her emotions. Her heart thumped against its cage, her toes curled, and she couldn't breathe.

She didn't care though.

Tommy did, however, and pulled away just far enough she could catch her breath and leaned his head against hers. They ignored the whoops and hollers coming from their friends, pretended not to notice the stunned looks from their other audience – some of indifference, some of disgust, none of it mattered.

Releasing a heavy breath, she looked him in the eyes for any uneasiness and reaching up, placed a hand on his heart and dug her nails in. Stretching her other arm out to cup his neck, she twiddled with the hairs at the base of his neck and pulled him to her in a solid kiss.

As one of his hands covered hers, she pulled away and smiled.

"Alright, alright. Enough. Blah!"

Tommy and Kira laughed at Ethan. "Sorry man."

"It's alright. But we gotta go. See family and stuff."

"You too, Trent?"

"Yeahp." He popped the 'p.'

"Well, alright. Y'all be safe on the way home. And, congratulations everybody; you deserved it. I'm proud." Tommy took the time to shake everyone's hand before they left. When it was just Tommy and Kira, he turned to face her.

"So, what about you? Are you going home with your mom?" He stuck his hands in his pockets like a shy school-boy.

She chuckled and looped her arm through his elbow, her heels clicking against the ground as they headed towards the parking lot. "Nah. I met with my mom before I met up with the guys earlier. I was going to ask if you wanted to do anything. We could go back to your place and watch a movie or we could train some more?"

Tommy threaded his fingers through hers and with a glance her way, noticed her hips swaying slightly. _That's not like Kira. Maybe it's the shoes?_

"I think that sounds perfect. I'll even cook you dinner." She absently rubbed her thumb against his.

"Sounds like a plan. Can you hold this for me while I take my gown off?" Kira fiddle with the drape on her shoulders.

Tommy knew she didn't mean it _that way_, but he couldn't help but that it _that way._ And _that way_ went straight through his blood and to his groin. Not caring if she noticed he took it out of context, he took her gym bag, cap and drape, and stood against his Jeep as she unzipped herself. It was a merciless sight: to watch a woman so beautiful undress in front of him, even if she did have clothes on underneath it. He shifted his legs apart to accommodate the room for his growing erection. Tommy openly stared her up and down, his eyes eating her up.

Her dirty blonde curls feel against her suddenly bare shoulders, teasing the hem of her dress. Her breasts were encased in a black fabric that mashed them together and up and he liked that more than he thought he would. He briefly wondered if she made this dress herself again because it seemed to accentuate her curves at the hips, the yellow skirt hanging loose, fitting with everything that was Kira Ford. The dress stopped at her knees but his eyes didn't. They ate up the long length of her legs and more than admired the muscle attached to them. But it was her feet that got his blood boiling.

She could wear black peep-toe pumps all day, everyday for all he cared.

He growled low in his throat. "Remind me to thank the school for the graduation dress code." She smirked and placed her items in the bag, careful to brush against his hip.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She chuckled and stepped into the Jeep, making sure to flare her skirt so she wouldn't sit on it.

Tommy's nostrils flared and his erection jerked. Trying not to look funny as he walked to the driver's side, he got in and unabashedly undid his pants, reached inside, and readjusted himself. Heaving out a contended sigh, he started the car and nearly backed into the one behind him when Kira placed a hand on his thigh.

"You okay? You look like you're having a _hard_ time." She bit her lips to keep from laughing at her own joke.

He grunted. "_Hard_? I don't know if I'm having a _hard_ time. You tell me if I'm having a _hard_ time."

Without warning, he grabbed her right hand, yanking her almost out of her seat and next to him, placing it firmly in his lap and started driving.

Feeling bold, Kira grazed the pants with her palm until she could get a firm grasp and squeezed. He let out a low hum and the Jeep started going faster. She leaned forward until his shoulder was pressed between her breasts. She alternated between being loose and hard with her hand and felt the full length of him through his pants. He twitched in her hands. She squeezed on reflex.

She put her lips to his ear. "You're so heavy."

His response was a rev of the engine and a low moan.

She rubbed her thumb across the base. "I bet you're warm, too. Soft and warm." Her breath tickled his ear and his right hand joined hers and together they squeezed. Now she moaned in his ear. He put his hand back on the gearshift and let out a breath.

"And you know what? I bet you taste good, too." She grasped his bottom ear lobe in her mouth, sucked on it, and squeezed him once more. He awkwardly parked the vehicle.

"Kira!" She squeezed tighter, licked the outer shell of his ear, and hopped out of the Jeep. Letting herself in again, she hurried to the couch, sat down and crossed her legs. Taking a few deep breaths before he found her, she steadied her nerves

* * *

Tommy snarled and raced after her, stopping in the entrance-way to the living room. She was a picture of unrivaled beauty, sitting on the couch. There was a flush to her skin, pinkening her cheeks and her chest, and her eyes were the most vivid dark brown he'd ever seen. And they were alive with mirth and love and laughter. His heart stopped for a moment and he wished he could stand there forever and a day, just soaking in the sight of her on his couch.

"You." He stepped foreword.

"Are." Another step foreword and she had to look up to meet his eyes.

"Gorgeous." He dropped to his knees at her feet. He kept her eyes locked with his and he gently placed her left ankle on his thigh. Unbuckling her shoe and slipping it off, he copied his movement with the other shoe.

Finally breaking his gaze, Tommy bent his head and laid a kiss on her ankle. He smiled as he watched her toes curl and bumps rise on her leg. His fingers messaged the bottom of her foot and he trailed a line of kisses up to her knee, taking his time to knead the muscles in her calf, the soft hitches in her breath embedding a way into his memory.

"Beautiful."

Gripping her thighs he tilted his head and pressed his lips against hers, letting out a breath through his nose as she gripped the small hairs at the base of his neck.

Tommy slipped his hands underneath her bottom and Kira giggled as he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his middle. While his thumbs rubbed circles, Kira absentmindedly undulated her hips, trying to find a remedy that was soon to come, but was impatient for. He groaned and walked them to his bedroom door. Settling her against it, he slipped his right hand under her dress, cupping the back of her thighs as he passed, and traced the outline of her pelvis.

It was an unspoken taunt as he stared at her, teasing her with what she wanted but not giving it to her. Testing her. She rubbed her lips together for a moment before twisting her hips just enough so his hand brushed her wetness. His needs intensifying and his will diminishing, Tommy struggled to stay on her pace as he lightly brushed her nub with a finger before plunging his middle finger in and immediately curling it inwards, pressing on that feminine spot. Rubbing her nub with thumb, he added a second finger and scissoring them, letting her get used to his fingers before taking them out and thrusting back in.

There were no words spoken as he thrust his fingers in and out, curling them upwards every time and rubbing her sweet spot. There were no words exchanged as they looked at each other in the eyes as her hips twisted around his fingers with every thrust and yanked at the hairs on his head and clawed at his neck, holding back her mewls. There were no words between them as her mouth dropped to a little "O" and she tightened around his fingers, her hips twitching.

There were no words either, when he silently opened his door and took her to his bed, crawling on top of her.

Tommy was breathless as she panted, her chest heaving in her dress. He reached around and found her zipper as she started on the buttons of his shirt. His peppered her neck with his lips as he unzipped her, his hand taking up the space, gently rubbing. When she popped open the last button, he shrugged his shoulders and his shirt fell away. He sucked his way to top of her dress where he nipped. Cupping her bottom once more, he pulled her hips to him, letting her feel his hardness – what she did to him, and gently pulled her dress down and then off.

Tommy stared at Kira, committing every crevice, freckle, dimple, or scar to memory. She was a beautiful sight, lying sprawled out in front of him, hair spread out, lips bruised and swollen, and her breasts begging to be touched.

And touch he did. Starting again from her neck, he left a trail of nips and licks, sometimes sucking the blood to the top of her skin and leaving his mark, to her breasts. He blew on a nipple, watching it harden before he took it in his mouth and sucked on it, flicking it with his tongue. Rubbing her other breast with his other hand, he teases her nipple with his teeth, giving it a long suck and a pinch before trailing kisses between them and down her flat stomach, encouraged by her soft mewls.

Kira grabbed a fistful of his hair when he stroked her with his hot tongue. Tommy grabbed one of her breast with his left hand and inserted two fingers at the same time, taking a moment before adding a third. As her hips twitched and her moans grew louder, he pinched he nipple, rubbing it, and started sucking on her nub and thrusting his fingers at the same time, curling them inwards once again. Kira's legs instantly wrapped around his neck, but never stayed still, her heels digging into him and he moaned into her, sending vibrations throughout her body until arched her back on a particular hard suck, digging her heels into him harder than she meant to, gripped his headboard and let out the moan she'd been holding in.

Tommy pushed his hips into his mattress as her cries bounced around his room and her shaky breath made his blood sing. Sitting back up he licked his lips and shrugged out of his pants. Kira was still panting when he settled a hand at her hip and nudged her thighs apart with a leg. He shifted his hips until he was nestles in between her thighs. His eyes searched hers for any signs of resistance or hesitance. When he found none, he took her head in his and softly pressed his lips to hers and hooked on her legs around his hips. As he bit on her bottom lip a bit harder than usual, he slipped himself inside.

Tommy groaned around her mouth at her warmth, swallowing her cries and relishing in the scratches she was making on his neck and chest.

Kira pulled his head down to whisper in his ear. Now, words were spoken, "I was right, you _are_ warm." With a teasing nibble to his ear, Tommy growled low in his chest and snapped his hips against hers. As she met his thrust, he grabbed the back of her head, pulled her in for a bruising kiss, and rubbed her nub with the other. Kira busied herself with palming his muscled bottom, digging her nails in and making sure to leave a mark. He started a slow push and pull, guided by Kira's hands on his bottom.

Encouraged by her moans and the nails marking him, Tommy rocked his hips against Kira, rubbing her vigorously until she came apart in his arms, him pulling out and spilling himself on her stomach, her name tumbling from his lips. As she clutched at him, alternating between hugging him close and digging her nails into the back of his neck as she showered his face with kisses, he was the one trembling. He was the one holding her tight against him as she whispered her love against his flushed cheeks.

"Kira…I…" He started, but he lost his words. Kira smiled and held him closer.

"I know."

* * *

It was nearing two in the morning and Tommy still couldn't fall asleep. Feeling Kira shift in his arms, he pulled her closer to his chest and her movements calmed. He kissed the back of her head and then the back of her shoulder, rubbing his thumb in circles on her stomach.

There were still loose ends they had to deal with – like how Kira was to go to New York for her music career in a few weeks, for one. How long would she be gone? Could they handle a long-term relationship? Did Kira want a long-term relationship? What if she found someone more her age there? What if she really liked New York and didn't want to come back?

The answer to that one was simple enough – he would move to be with her. But what if she didn't want him to?

His toes twitched and his arm tensed up.

"Stop worrying, Tommy. There's nothing to worry about." Tommy curled his hands around Kira's back as she tuned to face him, pulling her to his chest, and giving her a smothering kiss.

He pulled back and brushed a stray hair away. "What are you doing up?" Her hands repeated his movements on his back, soothing him more than he'd like to admit.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." He smiled.

"Well, don't worry about it. I promise." She brushed his cheek with her thumb.

"Have I ever told you I love you?"

She palmed him and rubbed her thumb over the head. "How about you show me instead?"

"That, I can do." With a playful growl, he pushed her on her back and showed her just how much he loved her.

* * *

So that's the end. What did you guy' think? Did you listen to the song I suggested while reading it, because it really fit! Please leave me some critique. Thank you to all the people who followed/reviewed/Favorited/all the gust responses/the beta The Writing Therapist/ etc...it's bee a pleasure writing this.


End file.
